


The Last of Us: Mikasa and Eren

by Aratte



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst and Tragedy, Canon Related, Family, Gore, Multi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 22:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1280305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aratte/pseuds/Aratte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dunia begitu kejam, namun sangat indah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last of Us: Mikasa and Eren

**Author's Note:**

> Disc: Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan belongs to Hajime Isayama. The Last of Us belongs to Naughty Dog. This is only a work of fiction, solely a not-for-profit fan work.
> 
> Pair: Mikasa*Eren family/friendship/atau bagaimana Anda melihatnya, dengan sedikit hints pair lain jika pembaca cukup jeli.
> 
> AN: Ide headcanon SnK versi gue yang terinspirasi dari ending The Last of Us yang sangat nge-twist. Maafkan judulnya yang tidak kreatif.
> 
> Just a thought; Menurut gue karakter Ellie dari TLOU itu punya kemiripan dengan Eren Jaeger. Keduanya sama-sama masih 15 tahun, survivor, warna mata dan rambutnya pun sama. Keduanya adalah Humanity's Hope.
> 
> Ending SnK yang disebut-sebut akan traumatis dan brutal itu masih menjadi misteri, tapi sebagai salah satu fans, saya membayangkan sebuah headcanon yang isinya adalah andaikan-andaikan. Bagaimana jika plot cerita SnK mengarah ke arah yang sama dengan twist yang ada di TLOU?

 

" _A life spent for the sake of freedom isn't something to regret. However terrifying the world is, that terror has nothing to do with it! However cruel the world may be, that cruelty has nothing to do with it!"-_ Eren Jaeger

.

.

.

" _The World is cruel, but also beautiful."_  – Mikasa Ackerman

**Last of Us**

**Mikasa and Eren**

Hanji Zoe menggarisbawahi dua momen paling krusial umat manusia dalam lembaran catatannya; (1) Tahun 852, musim dingin,  _Survey Corps_  telah berhasil mencapai ruang bawah tanah Grisha Jaeger. (2) Kondisi Eren Jaeger mencapai fase mengkhawatirkan.

Eren Jaeger, sembilan hari sebelum hari ulang tahunnya ke-17, mengalami pelambatan regenerasi hingga 85%. Tiga hari berlalu dengan jari telunjuk kanannya hanya mampu memulihkan diri sepanjang lima senti. Daya tahannya selama berada dalam tubuh titan merosot tajam. Kemampuan spesialnya sebagai Sang Koordinat, pengendali raksasa, terbukti melemahkan sistem tubuh. Lepas dua atau tiga jam, simtom yang muncul adalah pecahnya pembuluh darah dalam hidung, dan pendarahan pada beberapa organ internal.

Keadaan yang dialami Eren sesuai dengan tulisan-tulisan Grisha.

Hanji menghabiskan sebulan lebih di bawah tanah. Dia mampu bertahan tiga hari tanpa asupan energi. Sebut dia gila, tapi separuh hidupnya berdiam dalam ruangan itu.

Dua kubu berseteru di masa silam. Berkompetisi dalam pengembangan senjata biologis. Fakta-fakta tentang titan berasal dari manusia biasa yang bermutasi melalui suntikan rekombinan formula pengubah wujud pada tulang servikal. Mutan-mutan raksasa mengincar target manusia hidup di kubu musuh. Mereka bergerak secara terarah dibawahi pilot pengendali yang disebut Sang Koordinat. Dalam pengembangannya, bukan hanya mengubah manusia menjadi titan, tapi ditemukan turunan formula dasar yang berguna bagi manusia untuk meningkatkan kekuatan fisik, bahkan kemampuan mencuci otak, mengalter pikiran, menghapus memori. Penelitian terus berkembang hingga senjata biologis mencapai ketinggian tiga kaki, hingga dunia mengalami katastrofik. Kesombongan meluluhlantakkan kedua kubu. Apa yang semula menjadi senjata andalan berbalik memakan empunya. Manusia menuju kepunahan.

Grisha menemukan rumus formula. Suatu kebetulan, Eren Jaeger, putranya sendiri, memiliki tubuh sempurna yang dapat bertahan dari reaksi mutasi dan mengembangkannya menjadi suatu perwujudan dari masa lampau. Kemudian Mikasa Ackerman yang menjadi pasien sekaligus putri angkatnya, mendukung pengembangan formula menjadi sesuatu yang tidak terduga.

Dalam catatannya tertulis; "Kuncinya berdiam pada tubuh Sang Koordinat, yang bukan merupakan  _titan shifter_  biasa."

Eren Jaeger adalah satu-satunya Koordinat yang tersisa.

Dalam otaknya terdapat pengembangan sel-sel yang termutasi, yang apabila diesktraksi, dapat dikembangkan menjadi zat penyusun formula rahasia vaksin dan penyembuh. Vaksin tersebut memperkuat manusia-manusia di masa lalu, beberapa dapat mematikan para mutan dan dalam beberapa kasus, dapat mengembalikan mereka menuju kondisi semula. Syarat-syarat mencapai kondisi tersebut adalah: (1) Subjek harus dalam keadaan hidup ketika dilakukan pembedahan otak, atau (2) Dalam kondisi masih berada di dalam tubuh titannya.

.

Ketika hasil penelitian dan catatan Grisha Jaeger bocor dan terkuak, masyarakat Dinding Sina berteriak.

Kepolisian Militer berniat mengambil alih Eren Jaeger, melakukan operasi pada bagian otaknya atas nama umat manusia. Saran-saran lain dari para petinggi adalah eksekusi terbuka, karena dikhawatirkan  _Survey Corps_  akan melakukan sesuatu dengan formula tersebut dalam ruang operasi privat.

"Kita butuh transparansi. Eren Jaeger adalah simbol umat manusia, benar! Maka dari itu, pengangkatan sel-sel termutasi dalam otaknya pun harus disaksikan masyarakat luas. Polisi Militer dan tim bedah ahli kami yang akan bertanggung jawab. Sebagai simbol perubahan zaman dan pembangkitan umat manusia."

Kapten Levi yang bersuara paling keras. "Babi-babi biadab kalian sengaja menuntut macam-macam dari kami untuk menguasai Eren Jaeger dan formula itu sendirian demi keuntungan kalian."

"Tidak! Justru karena itu dengan operasi secara terbuka, tidak ada pihak-pihak yang ingin mengambil keuntungan dari Eren Jaeger!"

"Dewa mengirimkan titan untuk menjadi penguasa dunia. Eren Jaeger bukan hanya simbol pembebasan Umat Manusia, tapi juga titisan dari dewa-dewa di masa lalu. Dia membuktikan kedahsyatan kekuatan titan yang sesungguhnya. Kekuatan Tuhan kita yang absolut."

"Kita tidak butuh suara okultis titan di sini!"

Debat berlangsung tidak ada habis-habisnya.

Hanji terduduk menenggelamkan wajahnya.

Harapan Umat Manusia. Satu-satunya cara menyelamatkan umat manusia adalah membunuh si Harapan Umat Manusia.

Apa pendapat Eren?

Bocah itu tertunduk. Bibirnya yang selalu bergerak-gerak impulsif menyuarakan isi hatinya kini bungkam. Ia hanya membuka mulut untuk makan. Kemudian membuka mulut untuk memuntahkan isi perutnya. Mata hijau zamrudnya seperti selongsong kosong tak bernyawa sewarna abu-abu dalam ruangnya yang gelap. Sesekali bibirnya bergerak dalam gumaman:

"Untuk melenyapkan semua titan di seluruh dunia, dan untuk membawa umat manusia menuju kebebasan."

Orang-orang yang menentang penyerahan diri Eren adalah  _Survey Corps_.

Terutama sekali Mikasa Ackerman. Saudari angkat dan teman terdekat Eren.

Gadis itu menghabiskan seluruh masanya untuk duduk di samping Eren. Menggenggam tangan. Menyuapi makanan. Bergantian menjaga dengan Armin, dengan Hanji, dan sesekali Erwin yang datang berkata-kata penuh semangat tentang masa depan dan harapan, kemudian teman-teman angkatan 104 mereka yang datang serombongan.

Kapten Levi yang selalu mengintip ke dalam ruangan dalam diam.

Eren tidak pernah sendirian.

Hitungan mundur sembilan hari sebelum kondisi Eren mencapai titik terendah.

"Aku ulangi," kata Hanji dengan kelopak matanya yang jatuh, berat akibat kurang tidur dan dalam puncak stresnya. "Menurut catatan Grisha, kondisi Eren hanya dapat bertahan beberapa tahun setalah masa injeksinya. Yaitu ketika ia mencapai umur tujuh belas, adalah ketika Eren berada dalam kondisi terlemahnya. Ia tidak akan bertahan lama."

Menautkan jarinya pada tangan Eren yang kaku, Mikasa berteriak, "Catatan itu bisa saja salah!"

"Hanji- _san_ , apa yang Kau pikirkan?" Armin menatap nanar. "Jangan bilang Kau akan-"

"Maaf. Masa depan umat manusia ada di tangan Eren. Di dalam otaknya terdapat kunci untuk menyelamatkan kita semua. Kalian tahu itu. Dan itu hanya bisa dilakukan selama ia masih hidup."

"Tapi itu berarti Eren akan mati!"

"Cepat atau lambat pun ia akan—waktunya hanya sembilan hari lagi, sebelum Eren benar-benar—ya Tuhan, aku bahkan tidak sanggup mengatakannya." Hanji memukulkan kepalan tangannya pada permukaan meja. "Kau kira aku senang melakukan semua ini? Untuk mengorbankan Eren yang menjadi masa depan kita semua, demi menyelamatkan umat manusia? Aku harus memilih yang mana?"

"Mengorbankan satu orang untuk menyelamatkan miliaran nyawa," Kapten Levi berkata di pinggir jendela. "Apakah itu adalah langkah terbaik yang harus kita lakukan, atau-"

"Pasti ada cara lain." Mikasa berdiri. "Ada cara lain untuk menyelamatkan Eren. Menyelamatkan semuanya. Selalu ada cara. Tak akan kubiarkan Eren mati,  _tidak akan_."

Armin tergugu, menoleh kepada Erwin Smith, menunggu komandan mereka berbicara.

"Apa yang menjadi tujuan kita?" kata Erwin pelan.

Hanji membenarkan kacamatanya. "Menyelamatkan umat manusia, memerdekakan umat manusia."

"Berapa banyak dari kawan kita yang kita telah mati. Berkorban nyawa demi memperjuangkan kebebasan umat manusia, mendapatkan rahasia tentang raksasa. Segala usaha telah mengantarkan kita sampai di sini."

Dada Armin ngilu.

Tak ada seorang pun yang sadar ketika itu, Eren diam-diam sudah membuka matanya.

Mungkin yang mengetahuinya hanya seorang pria yang berdiam di pinggir jendela.

"Biarkanlah aku jadi yang terakhir," kata bocah itu, mencoba duduk dengan tenaganya yang tersisa. "Hanji- _san_ , aku bersedia. Untuk melenyapkan para titan dari muka bumi, dan mewujudkan mimpi kebebasan. Aku—akan melakukan apapun."

 _Biarkan aku menjadi yang terakhir_.

.

Eren Jaeger lebih keras kepala dari siapa pun ketika ia sudah berhasrat memutuskan sesuatu.

Mikasa Ackerman tidak bisa menghalangi tekadnya.

Di depan pengadilan terbuka, Erwin Smith bersikeras melakukan kompromi dengan kerajaan dan kepolisian militer. "Dari awal hingga akhir, Eren Jaeger adalah tanggung jawab kami. Maka mohon diizinkan, dengan segala kerendahan hati, agar ia bisa bersama kami untuk yang terakhir kalinya."

Kata-kata memilukan hati macam apa lagi yang bisa dilontarkan oleh komandan mereka? Untuk melindungi bawahannya? Untuk melindungi sosok yang menjadi koordinat penentu arah masa depan manusia?

"Hanji Zoe yang akan menjalankan operasi di markas  _Survey Corps_. Jika diizinkan, saya ingin mengusulkan perwakilan dari masing-masing divisi bahkan jika Yang Mulia Raja bersedia untuk ikut menyaksikan dan mendampingi Hanji dan Eren di ruang operasi. Dengan begitu kegiatan kami akan tetap berlangsung transparan."

Interupsi demi interupsi menyusul.

Teriakan mereka melelehkan, membakar yang panasnya melebihi titik didih, bagi Mikasa Ackerman, yang memaksakan diri untuk tetap berdiri tegak walau lututnya mengalami tremor sesaat.

Apapun hasil perundingannya, tak ada opsi untuk menyelamatkan nyawa Eren.

Eksekusi dilaksanakan sehari sebelum hari ulang tahun Eren.

Menghabiskan waktu-waktunya yang terakhir, Eren meminta untuk berjalan-jalan di markas  _Survey Corps_. Mikasa yang mendorong kursi rodanya. Armin yang berjalan di sampingnya, sibuk berceloteh dengan buku ilustrasi dunia luar di bawah hidungnya. Taman besar tempat para prajurit menghabiskan waktu dikelilingi oleh kebun kecil dengan petak-petak bunga. Mikasa akan duduk, jari membelai kelopak bunga lili putih, memperlihatkannya kepada Eren dan Armin.

Eren meminta izin bermain dengan alat manuver tiga dimensi untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Permintaan yang dikabulkan oleh Erwin dengan catatan agar ia tidak memaksakan diri sampai ke batas yang melebihi kekuatannya. Bocah menjelang usia tujuh belas itu melayang melewati ranting-ranting pohon yang meliuk seperti akar yang mencuat di antara dedaunan keemasan. Eren tersenyum lebar, dengan gigi-gigi yang tampak seperti anak-anak, ketika berhasil menebas  _dummy_  tepat pada leher belakangnya.

"Kau lihat Mikasa! Aku bisa melakukannya lebih baik dari padamu sekarang!"

Mikasa tidak membalas senyumnya. Ikut melayang di belakang Eren, menjatuhkan dua  _dummy_  sekaligus dalam satu kali tebasan. Eren tidak senang melihatnya, tapi api semangat di dalam matanya menyiratkan hasrat tidak mau menerima kekalahan. Melayang secepat kilat, menajamkan fokus mata pedangnya pada titik vital  _dummy_ , Eren berhasil menebas dua sekaligus.

Ia berteriak terlalu senang hingga suaranya serak.

"Eren, kurasa sebaiknya Kau istirahat," panggil Mikasa beberapa meter di bawahnya, menyorotkan kecemasan.

Eren pura-pura tidak mendengar. Ia tidak akan pernah puas dengan keberhasilannya. Jika tubuhnya tidak ditangkap oleh sepasang tangan kokoh sang kapten, Eren mungkin tidak akan berhenti sampai mati, sampai akhir dunia.

"Bocah bodoh, jangan mati lebih cepat dari waktu yang sudah ditetapkan." Levi mengeratkan lengannya yang melingkari pinggang Eren, membawa remaja itu turun menapaki tanah.

Eren bernapas terengah-engah, berlutut dan terkapar di tanah. Mikasa memeluknya sedetik kemudian, membawanya kembali ke kursi roda.

Setiap pagi, siang dan malam hari Eren akan ditanyai; makanan dan minuman apa yang ia inginkan, benda apa yang ia butuhkan, apa yang ia inginkan. Perhatian yang berlebih itu tidak ditanggapi baik oleh Eren, yang memilih untuk mengunci pintu kamar, menghabiskan waktu sendirian.

Di waktu lain Eren meminta izin untuk tinggal di kamar teratas kastil di mana ia bisa melihat semua prajurit berlatih.

Eren mengamati Kapten Levi dari kejauhan.

.

Dua hari sebelum pembedahan kepala.

Mikasa tidak meninggalkan kamar Eren barang sedetik pun terkecuali untuk ke kamar mandi.

Ia tidur dengan tangannya tidak meninggalkan punggung tangan Eren. Surai-surai kehitaman gadis itu menggelitik sisi pipi Eren, dan Eren memintanya untuk bangun.

"Aku sudah berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Kita akan terus bersama. Kau ingat itu, Mikasa." Eren memberikan ceramah paling dewasa baginya demi membawa keceriaan di wajah murung gadis itu. "Sekalipun aku pergi, aku tidak pergi meninggalkan kalian di sini."

"Maksudnya Kau akan jadi hantu bergentayangan di kastil ini." Jean ikut duduk di sisi ranjang Eren. "Jangan coba-coba mendatangi kamarku dan meneriakiku untuk bersih-bersih tempat tidur."

Tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang tertawa, kecuali Eren.

"Asal Kau berjanji untuk menggantikanku, menjaga Mikasa dan Armin."

"Jangan sok hebat Kau, memangnya sejak kapan aku meninggalkan mereka?"

"Eren, katakan kalau ingin menambah kentangnya."

"Tidak. Trims, Sasha."

"Eren, kita mendapat suplai daging dan susu. Apa Kau mau aku menghangatkannya untuk makan malam."

"Tidak."

"Eren, Kau ingat foto ini? Kau ingat ketika pertama kali kita mengikuti pendidikan militer—"

"Eren, apa Kau—"

"Eren—"

Eren.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, sampai kapan pun," bisik Mikasa, ketika ia terlelap, ketika ia terjaga, ketika ia bermimpi. "Tidak akan."

.

Sehari sebelum pembedahan kepala Eren, sekelompok orang dari berbagai divisi berkumpul di  _Survey Corps_. Mobilisasi massa berkumpul di depan gerbang.

Levi berteriak, "Tidak ada beras, tidak ada roti, tidak ada susu yang cukup untuk mengisi mulut-mulut kalian di sini! Pergilah!"

Tuntutan mereka adalah masa eksekusi yang dipercepat.

Hanji mengasah pisau bedahnya dengan tangan yang gemetaran. Moblit Berner memegangi tangan ketua regunya.

"Eren, apa ada pesan terakhir," tanya Hanji, dengan suara yang teramat rendah, yang tidak mampu mencapai telinga Eren.

Di luar sana orang-orang berteriak.

Mikasa menyandarkan keningnya pada bebatuan dinding yang dingin.

Armin belum menyentuh sarapannya sejak pagi.

Eren mengenakan pakaian putih longgar. Berjalan pelan-pelan dengan Hanji yang membimbing tangannya menuju ruangan operasi. Keteguhan di wajahnya, setajam serpihan berlian yang terasa mencabik dada saudari angkatnya.

Di antara teman dan prajurit yang mengantarkan kepergiannya, Mikasa mengambil tiga langkah ke depan.

"Hanji- _san_ ," panggilnya dengan suara yang tercekat. "Hanji- _san_ , katakan Kau tidak akan melakukannya. Eksekusinya besok. Seharusnya—"

Hanji menoleh ke belakang. Raut wajahnya bersih dari emosi. Matanya gelap. Penyerahan diri dan kepasrahan yang sama dengan Eren. Wanita itu menggeleng.

Seruan massa dari ujung ke ujung menggaung di luar jeruji besi jendela.

Wajah berapi-api Jean tertutup di balik telapak tangannya. Connie menunduk, gemetaran menahan emosi. Sasha menggigit bibir, mengintip jendela, memberi sinyal kedatangan orang-orang terpilih yang menjadi saksi eksekusi.

"Besok atau sekarang sama saja. Aku tidak apa-apa."

Kata-kata itu terucap dari mulut Eren Jaeger sendiri.

Pintu kamar operasi tertutup menyembunyikan sosoknya.

.

 _Survey Corps_  dijaga ketat di seluruh penjuru. Tak ada prajurit  _Survey Corps_  yang boleh menenteng senjata di kanan dan kirinya terkecuali Kepolisian Militer.

Beberapa saksi eksekusi memasuki ruangan.

Mikasa melihat untuk terakhir kalinya, sebelum pintu tertutup, sosok Eren Jaeger dengan balutan baju putihnya terbaring di atas ranjang operasi.

_Dunia begitu kejam, namun sangat indah._

Untuk beberapa saat, waktu berhenti.

Mikasa melangkah ke depan.

Tiga orang pengawal dari kepolisian militer mencegatnya. "Apa yang—"

Mikasa mencabut pedang dari pinggang mereka.

"Mikasa!"

Entah seruan siapa di belakangnya. Yang Mikasa tahu, mata pedangnya telah memotong leher pria yang menghalangi jalannya. Prajurit di sebelahnya menyusul, tebasan dan tusukan ke arah perut, yang satu lagi tepat pada jantung.

Mikasa mendobrak masuk ke dalam ruang operasi.

Sosoknya yang berlumur darah membuat para dokter, saksi mata dan ahli bedah menahan napas. Hanji membelalakkan mata, menjatuhkan skapelnya.

Salah satu dari saksi eksekusi berteriak, menodongkan senapannya. Mikasa maju, membelah dua senjata beserta orangnya. Menyasar lagi petinggi demi petinggi di sebelah tubuh yang terpotong. Seorang wanita berbaju perawat berteriak. Mikasa membenamkan tinjunya ke perut wanita itu.

Dokter berbaju hitam berseru, mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Jangan! Kenapa Kau lakukan ini! Apa yang kita lakukan ini demi umat manu—"

Ujung pedang Mikasa menembus punggungnya.

Darah-darah segar memercik pada baju putih Eren.

Lubang peluru mengarah di samping kepala Mikasa.

"Mikasa, hentikan," kata Hanji, membidik dengan pistol laras pendeknya, menggelengkan kepala. "Hentikan dan turunkan pedangmu. Eren tidak menginginkannya."

"Hanji- _san_ , Kau—kukira Kau berada di pihak Eren."

"Di pihak Eren? Tentu aku berada bersamanya!" teriak Hanji histeris, stres yang meliputi telah mencapai tahap paling krisis. "Eren menginginkan ini. Mikasa, kita tidak punya cara lain. Hanya dia yang bisa menyelamatkan umat manusia. Jangan lagi ada korban lainnya."

Tungkai-tungkai pucat Mikasa bergetar hebat. "Maaf."

Hanji melangkah ke depan, masih dengan pistolnya. "Kumohon Mikasa, jangan membuat Eren lebih menderita lagi. Ia tidak akan merasakan apa-apa. Ia akan—"

"Maafkan aku, Hanji."

Mikasa menusukkan pedangnya tepat di dada Hanji Zoe.

Hanji tidak berkata apapun, selain suara erangan kecil dari tenggorokannya yang tercekat, dan matanya yang membola. Wajahnya bersandar pada bahu Mikasa untuk terakhir kalinya. Tubuhnya merosot ke lantai.

Terengah, Mikasa menghampiri ranjang operasi. Mendesah, "Eren." Ia menarik lengan Eren ke arahnya, dengan segenap tenaga menggendong saudaranya. "Eren."

Mikasa menggendong Eren keluar ruangan.

"Eren, Kau akan hidup."

Hidup.

Berbagai pasang mata menyerbunya di luar ruangan.

Tak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Armin, maupun Jean, maupun yang lainnya, ketika mereka melihat kondisi kamar, melihat kondisi Eren, melihat kondisinya.

Mikasa tidak mau menatap mereka, menggendong Eren menuruni tangga.

Suara derap langkah mengejar dari belakang.

"Eren, maafkan aku. Maafkan aku," bisiknya sepanjang jalan menuju kandang kuda. "Maafkan aku. Bertahanlah."

Ia menebas siapa pun yang menghalangi jalannya, tidak memedulikan lambang divisi militer di punggung mereka.

Sorakan massa yang berkumpul di halaman utama meredam jeritan-jeritan.

Mikasa melompat ke atas kuda, menarik tali kekang, melaju sekencang yang ia bisa.

"Eren. Hiduplah, Eren."

Teriakan-teriakan di belakang Mikasa. Bunyi tembakan beruntun.

Mikasa memacu cepat kudanya hingga melewati perbatasan hutan dengan kota. Menuju gerbang terluar dinding Sina.

"Kita akan pergi ke manapun. Ke manapun yang aman untukmu."

Sekelompok okultis titan menghadang dengan baju hitam-hitam. Di depan gerbang terluar dari area dunia luar.

"Pergilah, Tuhanku! Kami akan melindungimu dari belakang," mereka berteriak dengan paduan suara rendah dan berat, seiring pintu gerbang yang terangkat naik. Perlahan naik. Hingga kuda Mikasa dapat melewatinya.

Okultis titan yang terdekat dengan Mikasa memekik tajam. Peluru menembus tulang di keningnya. Darah memercik ke sisi lengan Mikasa.

"Cepatlah!" Para pemuja yang lain berteriak, mendukung rencananya melarikan diri.

Mikasa tidak menoleh ke belakang.

Dunia luar menyambut dengan sergapan angin dingin, menghujam keras setiap jengkal kulitnya.

"Eren. Eren kita berada di dunia luar. Dunia impianmu."

Gerbang tertutup di belakang punggung mereka.

.

Pengejarannya berlanjut hingga di luar dinding.

Tak ada jeda menarik napas.

Derap langkah kuda, puluhan, atau mungkin ratusan, mendengung seperti sekoloni lebah dalam telinganya. Mikasa tidak bisa membedakan antara hempasan angin dan rintik hujan abu di antara pokok-pokok pohon sekitarnya. Ia tidak melihat ke belakang.

Teriakan-teriakan terus menggaung. Suara-suara minta tolong dan erangan titan yang memecah formasi pasukan pengejaran.

Satu titan terlihat di depan matanya, Mikasa tidak memedulikan, meliuk cepat dengan kudanya, menghindari jangkauan tangan-tangan gigantis.

Pelariannya berlanjut hingga menjelang malam.

Kecepatan kudanya secara konstan menurun, bersamaan dengan suara-suara pengejaran yang mulai meredup.

Bunyi-bunyian hewan hutan mengiringi pelarian mereka.

Eren mengerang pelan di pangkuannya.

"Eren, Kau haus?"

Mikasa menghentikan kudanya. Turun dan menoleh ke sekeliling, meresapi pemandangan asing dan mendengarkan bunyi aliran sungai.

Air jernih ditampung ke dalam cekungan daun berkelopak lebar. Ujung daun yang menjorok ke bawah diarahkan ke bibir saudara angkatnya.

Masih memejamkan mata, Eren meneguk pelan.

Mata Mikasa membelalak tajam, pedangnya diayunkan ke arah pokok pohon berlumut di samping kirinya. Targetnya melesat.

Impak terjalin. Bunyi logam yang saling bergesekan tajam. Kilatan cahaya api.

Levi menahan serangan Mikasa dengan pedangnya.

"Ackerman!"

Matanya nyalang, Mikasa menarik pedangnya, memutar tubuhnya dengan ayunan terkuat. Menyasar leher kaptennya.

Levi lebih cepat darinya, merunduk, menebaskan sisi tertajam pedangnya ke depan.

Mikasa mundur menghindar, mencengkeram sisi lengannya yang terkoyak.

Darahnya menetes di atas tanah berkerak.

Sepasang bola mata gelap saling menusuk satu sama lain.

Mikasa menarik napas, panjang dan dalam, mencengkeram hulu pedangnya di depan dada. "Kapten Levi, sekalipun itu adalah Anda yang menjadi lawanku. Aku tidak akan menyerahkan Eren. Tidak akan."

Levi tidak menjawab.

Beberapa kilometer dari kejauhan, indera pendengaran Mikasa dapat menangkap bunyi-bunyian.

Mikasa mengambil langkah beberapa jarak, pedangnya siap memotong lawannya kapan saja.

"Mikasa Ackerman. Apa Kau yakin Eren menginginkan ini?"

"Anda tidak tahu apapun, tentang dia, Kapten Levi! Aku tahu. Aku tahu Eren, hasrat, cita-citanya, semua tentang dia, satu-satunya keluargaku." Tinjunya bergetar hebat, namun matanya tidak gentar. "Siapapun yang ingin merenggut nyawanya, hidupnya, kebebasannya, langkahi aku. Aku akan melindunginya sampai akhir!"

Teriakan sumpahnya berkemandang di antara dedaunan gelap.

"Di depan mataku, aku sudah menyaksikan lebih dari ratusan orang kehilangan nyawanya." Levi maju ke depan, memutar hulu pedangnya, posisi tersiap untuk bertarung serius. "Prajurit, orang-orang tidak berdosa, kawan seperjuanganku, sahabatku," matanya menyipit, "dan orang yang kucintai," bola mata gelapnya bergulir kepada sosok Eren yang terkulai, "Karena raksasa-raksasa itu."

Mikasa diam, menggeser kakinya untuk berdiri di antara Levi dan Eren.

"Ackerman, berapa banyak lagi korban yang harus jatuh untuk memuaskan egomu?"

Mikasa mengertakkan gigi, pedang menusuk ke depan. Levi menghindar, melompat ke belakang gadis itu. Mikasa berputar, menghalau serangan dengan pedang di tangan kiri.

"Kalau kalian ingin mendapatkan informasi tentang formula itu, masih ada  _titan shifter_  lain selain Eren!"

"Dengar, kita sama-sama menyaksikan banyaknya kehilangan," kata Levi. "Aku tahu Kau pernah kehilangan kedua orang tuamu—"

Mikasa menjerit, menerjang ke depan dengan tubuhnya. Levi terseok mundur, menyilangkan kedua pedangnya di depan dada.

"Kapten Levi, kalau begitu seharusnya Anda mengerti," desisnya. "Mengerti tentang Eren, mimpi-mimpinya, walau hanya sekali dalam seumur hidupnya. Kenapa Anda tidak mendukungnya untuk bahagia, walau hanya sekali, sekali saja untuk tidak merasakan sakit!"

"Kalau keinginan Eren adalah menghabisi semua titan dari muka bumi maka ini adalah jalan yang harus Kau tempuh, demi dia!"

"Tapi apakah dia bahagia?! Dia tidak pernah—dia tidak pernah bahagia. Ia kehilangan keluarganya, hanya aku yang ia punya. Separuh hidupnya, ia hanya melihat penderitaan. Untuk berubah menjadi raksasa pun, ia harus menyakiti dirinya. Segala cara ia lakukan untuk melindungi kita, tapi apa balasannya?"

Bilah-bilah tajam pada pedang Mikasa berguncang hebat, mengikuti tremor di tangannya. Bergesekan dengan pedang Levi. Matanya yang berkaca-kaca menghujam tepat kepada sepasang obsidian yang membulat.

"Kapten Levi. Beri dia kesempatan. Untuk bisa bahagia. Hanya sebentar. Ia tidak akan bertahan lama-"

"—Mikasa?  _Heicho_?"

Suara parau menghentikan kedua prajurit terkuat manusia.

Menoleh ke belakang, Eren Jaeger terbangun. Mendelik ke arah mereka berdua. Wajahnya yang pucat dan tangannya yang meremas fabrik berlumur darah di depan dadanya.

Eren terbatuk pelan, menutup mulutnya. "Apa yang—terjadi? Apa yang kalian sedang—kita di mana?"

"Eren."

Eren berdiri, terhuyung ke depan.

Mikasa menangkap tubuh Eren sebelum terjatuh.

"Jangan paksakan dirimu! Naik ke atas kuda, lari sejauh mungkin!"

"Kau ini bicara apa?" Mata Eren hanya terarah kepada Levi, dan pedang di kedua tangannya, dan Mikasa. Manik zamrudnya bergerak-gerak. "Kau—jangan bilang kalau—"

Kata-kata Eren terputus.

Levi menghambur maju ke depan.

Mikasa menjerit, melompat di antara Eren dan Levi. Menahan sabetan pedang sang kapten.

Eren terlempar ke belakang, mata membulat, horor meliputi wajahnya.

"Katakan, Eren," desis Levi, namun matanya tertuju kepada Mikasa. "Apa ini yang Kau inginkan?"

Eren menggeleng-geleng, nanap, maju mendekat. "Aku tidak mengerti."

"Lari, Eren!"

Levi tidak melepaskan kuncian pedangnya. "Melarikan diri. Apa itu yang Kau inginkan?"

Tungkai-tungkai kaki Eren melemah, ia nyaris terjatuh jika tidak meraih bahu Mikasa, Eren mengerang, "Mikasa, kumohon, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Hentikan."

"Eren, mundurlah! Dia ingin membunuhmu, Eren! Mereka semua ingin membunuhmu."

Eren memejamkan matanya, berteriak sebisanya dan melanglang ke depan, "Jangan menyulitkanku, Mikasa! Aku sudah merelakannya. Bawa aku kembali."

Mikasa menoleh ke belakang. "Eren!"

Lengah. Serpesekian detik setelah Mikasa berteriak, Levi menarik gadis bersurai hitam itu ke arahnya, sikutnya menusuk persendian tangan. Mikasa bertahan, mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Levi dan memuntirnya. Terlambat. Pedang Mikasa tergelincir jatuh, Levi menyeruduk maju, menusukkan pangkal pedangnya ke tulang rusuk Mikasa.

Mikasa terjatuh.

Satu tangan Levi telah mencapai Eren Jaeger, menarik kerah bajunya.

Levi membuang pedangnya.

Tangannya mengepalkan tinju, menghujam ke dalam perut Eren, tepat di solar pleksus.

Eren terbatuk, memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya, tak sadarkan diri dalam sekejap. Jatuh ke dalam pelukan lengan Levi.

Mikasa bergeming.

"Cih." Levi membaringkan Eren di tanah. "Aku juga tahu. Aku tahu dia sangat tidak bisa diatur. Eren Jaeger, dia seperti itu. Tidak pernah berubah sampai menjelang akhir hidupnya."

Bunyi derap langkah kaki manusia dan kuda mendekat. Samar-samar cahaya obor berjarak beberapa meter di antara batang-batang pohon.

Hela napas berat Levi terdengar audibel. Kapten berpostur pendek melonggarkan  _cravat_  putihnya.

"Kau tahu? Aku pernah mengambil keputusan yang salah, kehilangan orang-orang yang kuanggap keluarga. Aku bergabung dengan  _Survey Corps_  untuk mencari sesuatu. Aku melindungi umat manusia, memerangi titan, memperjuangkan apa yang menjadi hak kita semua. Itu tugas utama prajurit Survey Corps. Yah—Erwin mungkin bisa menjelaskan secara lebih mendetil, tapi komandan malang kita itu sudah mati. Beberapa jam setelah Kau pergi, markas kita sudah tidak berbentuk sesuai dengan ingatanmu lagi. Atau temanmu yang pirang berkepala seperti jamur itu, terakhir kulihat ia di sebelah Erwin, aku tidak tahu lagi bagaimana bentuknya."

Mikasa menahan napas. "Apa."

Levi memerban pergelangan dan telapak tangannya dengan kain  _cravat_. "Aku diberi titel Prajurit Terkuat Manusia. Kau pikir aku senang? Tekanan di pundakku lebih berat dari siapa pun."

Mikasa memapah tubuh Eren ke arah kuda, matanya tidak melepaskan Kapten Levi yang berdiri membelakangi, dengan jaket berlambang sayap kebebasan yang berkibar pelan dengan hembusan angin.

"Sampai aku bertemu dengannya."

Mikasa berhenti.

"Hasrat yang terpancar dari dalam bola matanya, lebih kuat dari apapun, lebih terang dari sinar surya yang kulihat di angkasa biru dunia luar. Simbol kebebasan. Saat itu aku menyadari, aku sudah menemukan apa yang kucari, jati diriku, eksistensiku. Tidak buruk."

Mikasa melompat ke atas kudanya.

"Sebagai Prajurit Terkuat Manusia, sebagai orang yang disebut-sebut sebagai pelindung utama manusia, menurutmu apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Levi menghunuskan kedua pedangnya, masih memunggungi Mikasa dan Eren. "Melindungi Harapan Umat Manusia, atau melindungi umat manusia?"

"Kapten Levi."

"Lari, bocah! Sebelum aku merasa telah mengambil keputusan yang salah!"

Mikasa tidak melihat ke belakang.

Suara-suara teriakan, pedang yang saling beradu dan berondongan peluru.

Prajurit Terkuat Manusia yang paling perkasa pun mungkin tidak akan menang melawan musuh sebanyak itu.

Mikasa meremas tangan Eren yang melingkari pundaknya, memejamkan mata sampai kuda membawa mereka lari keluar hutan.

.

Sayup-sayup suara burung di atas genangan air terluas yang pernah ia lihat.

Burung yang tidak ia ketahui namanya.

Armin yang lebih tahu, tapi sahabat mereka sedang tidak berada di sampingnya.

Eren membuka matanya lebar-lebar saat air memercik ujung jari kakinya yang berpasir.

Mikasa di sebelahnya, memeluknya dengan satu tangan, memberikan sandaran terbaik pada pundaknya.

"Eren," katanya pelan. "Lihatlah."

Garis kaki langit berwarna hitam, bercampur biru indigo, dan sesekali bercahaya tiap kali garisnya bergelombang, mengikuti arus air yang digiring oleh hempasan angin, bergulung-gulung dengan gradasi warna yang menarik.

Armin pernah bercerita tentang laut dan ombak.

Ah.

Pemandangan itu memburam perlahan.

Eren membawa jari ke pipinya sendiri, merasakan air mata hangat yang bergulir turun.

"Surga itu indah. Aku tidak percaya pada Armin ketika dia bercerita tentang alam setelah kita mati."

Mikasa diam.

"Ah, tapi tubuhku masih terasa berat. Dan dadaku sesak. Aneh ya."

Mikasa menenggelamkan wajahnya di pundak Eren.

"Mikasa, sebentar lagi aku bertemu dengan ibu. Kira-kira apa dia ada di seberang laut itu. Hei, ini yang namanya laut. Apa benar yang ini?" Eren merangkak ke depan, mengecap pasir basah dengan telapak tangannya. Menangkup air asin di telapak tangannya, membawa ke wajahnya. "Bleh. Rasanya asin. Armin benar. Tentang garam itu. Wow. Aku—aku tidak percaya. Apa aku sudah mati atau hidup."

Eren ambruk, berguling di atas pasir.

Mikasa mendatangi, memapah, membantunya duduk.

"Rasanya dingin."

Mikasa mengangguk, melepas syal merah dari lehernya, melilitkannya di leher Eren.

"Trims. Aku tidak menyangka bahkan sampai sekarang, Kau masih menyimpan syalku."

"Sampai akhir dunia pun masih kusimpan."

Eren mendengus. "Aku paling tidak suka dengan sikapmu yang terlalu berlebihan."

"Maaf, Eren."

"Aku bukan anak kecil, aku bukan bocah, bukan adikmu. Kau tahu itu."

"Tentu saja."

Jeda.

"Mikasa? Rasanya aku lelah. Mataku berat. Apa mereka sudah mengorek isi kepalaku. Apa aku sudah boleh istirahat."

"Istirahatlah, Eren."

" _Well_ , aku masih ingin menikmati pemandangan ini. Tapi segalanya mulai gelap."

"..."

"Mikasa? Kenapa gelap sekali."

"Tidurlah Eren."

"Oke. Tolong bangunkan aku jika  _Heicho_  datang. Aku tidak mau dia marah."

Eren merasakan helaian rambut Mikasa menggelitik wajahnya, gadis itu sedang mengangguk.

Burung-burung membentuk siluet-siluet hitam di angkasa. Desiran ombak yang bergulung-gulung. Air asin memercik lagi, sudah membasahi separuh betis Eren.

Eren memejamkan mata.

Kemudian suara nyanyian.

.

.

"Mulai saat ini kita akan terus bersama." –Eren Jaeger

.

.

.

_Bunga-bunga bergoyang pelan tertiup angin._

_Membuka mata, Eren melihat sosok gadis bersurai hitam panjang di atasnya._

" _Mikasa? Sejak kapan rambutmu panjang?"_

-End-


End file.
